A Love Story
by nikkilou
Summary: A simple story that I have put together for the first time. Thanks to Laurzz for her opinion..


**A Simple Love Story**

""Come on Lindsay, breathe. You can do it." "AHHHHHHHH! Danny. Don't let me do this on my own. Please"

Danny had tears in his eye. They weren't together anymore, but that never stopped him from loving her. And when she told him that she was pregnant. He didn't hesistate. He told Lindsay that he wanted to be a part of the kid's life.

"Why did you do it Linds? Why did you take the bullet? "I couldn't let you get hurt. I need you more than you know. Oh Danny, I love you always have and always will, but when I saw that gun pointed at you, I panicked.; I thought of never being able to tell you how I really feel. You're it for me. Oh god it hurts."

Danny held her hand the whole way to the hospital and when they went to take Lindsay to the delivery room, he refused to be left behind, demanding to be in the delivery room with her. "just breathe baby. Remember what they said in class". Just two seconds later a wail was heard

"Danny look after her for me will you? I trust you with her". . Danny's eyes were filling up. "no Lindsay. You are not going anywhere. You just confessed to still loving me and you don't give me a chance to tell you how I feel. Aww. come on give me a break here".

Noise just filled the room as the machines hooked up to Lindsay started beeping. The doctors frantically started saving her. "I am very sorry sir, but you have to leave the delivery room. Miss Monroe has gone into cardiac arrest and we still need to get the bullet out. Please Mr Messer. What your wife needs is help and we are the ones to help".

Danny nodded and went out in the corridor. He had just realised that the nurse had called Lindsay his wife. He smirked and pulled his hand out of his pocket and pulled out a box. He had been waiting for her to tell him that she was ready and the one time she tells him is while she is fighting for her life. She was his life. Why did he not tell her how he felt before he found out about the baby. He looked through the doors and noticed that everyone stopped.

"No, no. Don't you stop! It is not her time. She has got a baby there with me and I was going to ask her to marry me. I love her. Please bring her back. Please. I am begging you". Tears were streaming down Danny's face. The doctor shook his head. "Don't you dare. I am telling you that Lindsay Monroe, 'my Montana' has still got a fight left in her and I demand you to save her now".

The Doctor stood near Danny and nodded. "Very well sir. We will give it one last go, but I cannot promise anything". Tears were forming in Danny's eyes. "Thank you. I will be with our daughter".

Danny walked back to where his daughter was. The team had just entered the hospital.

Danny stood there thinking about how all this happened.

Flashback

Danny stood there while the gun was pointing straight at him. Rikki had found out that Danny was going to be a dad. Lindsay was stood there trying to talk her out of hurting Danny. "Please Rikki, what happened to Ruben was an accident. Just because he died does not mean that Danny doesn't deserve to be a father. "He deserves it as much as the next person".

Lindsay moved over and stood in front of Danny. "I am begging you. Don't take my baby's father away from us. We need him. I love him". She said quietly so no one heard her. "I am not going to move. And I very much doubt that you will hurt me".

Lindsay didn't realised how very wrong she was. Before they could move or duck, Rikki had fired the gun. Lindsay fell back into Danny's arms and Flack had Rikki in handcuffs.

End of flashback

"Detective Messer! Sir. Please can you wait? We need to take you to Miss Monroe". Danny's heart sank. Not only had he just lost the love of his life and become a single father. He had to go and identify Lindsay body.

Danny followed the nurse and became very confused when he was directed into a hospital room and not the morgue. "I don't understand. You said there was nothing else that you could do" There lying in the bed was Lindsay. She was unconscious, but alive. "You asked us not to give up on her Mr Messer. She obviously means a lot to you. She is very lucky to have someone like you and vise versa. From what I heard, she put her life on the line for you. Now if that isn't love, I don't know what is". Danny walked round to the side of her bed and took her hand. Jessica was on the other side of the bed.

"How long will she be out for"? Asked Danny. "Not long, She should be awake this evening. Why don't you go home and get a shower, change of clothes. She will be awake by the time you get back". Danny shook his head. "I am staying right here until she awakes. I am not leaving her again". And with that the nurse left Danny sat with Lindsay and their daughter.

"Danny"? Danny felt a hand touch his head and he froze. She was awake. "Lindsay"? Danny raised his head and saw her staring at him.

He smiled at her and put his hand in his pocket. He pulled out the ring he had been carrying around since he found out she was pregnant and opened the box. It was a small simple diamond ring. Lindsay looked at Danny and then the ring. She had seen this ring before. She had been eyeing it up for a while before she fell pregnant. She smiled. And nodded. Danny took that as a yes and placed the ring on her finger. "I love you Lindsay Monroe and I am never letting you go again". Lindsay looked at him, she was crying. "I love you too Danny". They were both disturbed by the beautiful gurgling noises coming from their daughter. Danny lifted her out of her bed and placed her in Lindsay's arms. A proper little family.


End file.
